


Jemily December Writing Challenge

by All_the_gay_things



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, This is for the December writing thing on tumblr, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_gay_things/pseuds/All_the_gay_things
Summary: Based on the post made by iridescent-hallucinations on Tumblr giving prompts for every day of December
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 17





	1. Starting An Advent Calendar

Emily had an interesting relationship with the holidays. When she was little she shared the same enthusiasm that every child had but she quickly lost it when she realized her mom would never prioritize her over her job. The older she got the less her mom showed up and the less she loved the holidays. 

Joining the BAU showed her that some people shared the same enthusiasm their whole life. Penelope still looked at the holidays with childlike glee and even Hotch seemed to be in a better mood. She usually found an excuse to slip out of parties or get-togethers by saying she had to go to her mother’s gala to attend but she would always end up spending the night alone in her apartment.

This year would be the first holiday season she spent with someone else, her and JJ had been officially dating for almost eight months and had decided to stay home and spend the holidays together. They had compromised and decided to set up Christmas decorations halfway through the month instead of on the first as JJ had wanted. This however didn’t stop JJ from going out and buying everything they would need today. 

JJ was currently on her way back from the store claiming she had to go alone because Emily would bring down the mood of finding the perfect Christmas decorations. 

“Em, I’m home,” JJ called out walking into the house with her arms full of Target bags. 

“Jeeze Jayje did you buy the whole Christmas section?” Emily laughed as she got up to take some of the bags. 

“Emily you literally have no Christmas decorations okay I had to buy all the essentials and I got you something too,” JJ said smiling as she pulled out two matching boxes. 

Emily looked at the boxes confused before looking back up to JJ, “What are those?” she asked taking the one JJ was handing her. 

“They’re advent calendars Em ya know they have little chocolates in them and each day you open the corresponding box and eat the chocolate,” JJ explained pointing to the first, “So today we get to eat this one and tomorrow we get the second one all the way up to Christmas,” She finished explaining looking up to see the tears in Emily’s eyes. 

“Emily are you okay? Was this too much cause we don’t have to do it if you don’t want-” JJ was cut off when Emily pulled her into a tight hug. She could feel a few tears fall on her shoulder as she reached around to run a hand up and down Emily’s back. 

“Thank you, Jennifer, I love you,” Emily whispered pulling back to kiss her. The kiss was short and sweet and both women pulled away smiling. 

“So we just go day by day and get a chocolate each day?” Emily asked taking the wrapping off of hers and waiting for JJ to do the same.   
JJ nodded her head and unwrapped her box. She watched as Emily popped open the box and put the little chocolate on her tongue before her whole face lit up. 

“Wait this is actually really good!” She said excitedly, “Oh but now I want another one,” Emily pouted before reaching to open the second box. Her hand was unexpectedly slapped away as JJ took the box away. 

“Not until tomorrow!” JJ said taking Emily’s box from her, “You have the patience for stakeouts but you can’t wait a day for a piece of chocolate,” JJ said amazed at Emily’s lack of patience and she put their boxes right next to each other on the counter. 

“But it was so good and so small I want more,” Emily continued to pout. 

“Emily not until tomorrow you know how this works,” JJ said as they walked out of the kitchen. 

And if Emily ate the next piece before bed that night nobody needed to know, even if JJ did.


	2. Drinking A Hot Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is no drinking of the hot drink they just make some hot chocolate together

Emily hated the cold. It hadn’t snowed yet but the wind was horrible and it was supposed to be blowing in a storm so it was miserable outside. It was the kind of cold that goes bone-deep and takes forever to warm up from and Emily despised it. 

She was currently sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket watching reruns of Chopped while the wind howled outside. She hadn’t been outside for almost an hour but she still felt cold. It wasn’t an overwhelming cold that had her shivering but it was enough for her to pull the blanket tighter around herself. She had the sneaking thought of pushing her cold feet against JJ’s legs but then shot that down at the thought of the glare she would get from the blonde. 

JJ took one look at Emily and sighed before marking her place in her book and standing off the couch, “I’ll be right back with something to help you warm up.” she said before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Emily looked back to the TV not really paying too much attention since she remembered seeing who won already. Instead, she tried to listen to what JJ was doing in the kitchen. After hearing nothing for a while she stood up and walked into the kitchen holding the blanket around her shoulders. 

Walking into the kitchen Emily watched as JJ pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and the milk out of the fridge. 

“Jayje, what are you doing?” Emily asked leaning against the counter. 

“I’m making you warm chocolate because you’re cold and then we can go cuddle on the couch and watch some more cooking shows,” JJ explained pouring the milk into the cups and starting the microwave. 

“Warm Chocolate?” Emily asked confused. 

“Yeah warm chocolate because hot chocolate will burn your tongue but warm chocolate is perfect,” JJ answered walking around the counter to give Emily a quick kiss. 

As the microwave was going JJ pulled out her box of hot chocolate bombs and pulled out the one she wanted before sliding the box over to Emily, “here pick which one you want,” 

Emily stared down at the box confused before picking the one that read, ‘Ur hot’ on it. 

“Jen, what are these?” She asked closing the box and putting it back in the fridge.

“They’re hot chocolate bombs, they’re filled with the hot chocolate powder and marshmallows and they melt into your drink you just gotta mix it up, I thought they looked cute so I picked em up yesterday at the store,” JJ explained pulling the mugs out of the microwave and grabbing two spoons before passing one to Emily. 

“Okayyy,” Emily dragged out confused before carefully dropping the ball into the cup. Her eyebrows rose in shock as the ball almost immediately melted and the marshmallows floated up to the top. She quickly mixed up her drink before smiling over to JJ watching as she did the same. 

“Okay warm chocolate ready now we just gotta go cuddle and get you all warmed up,” JJ smiled as she grabbed Emily’s free hand and walked back to the living room with her.


	3. First Snow Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how rushed the ending of this one is but I was out of ideas

Emily hated the cold, everyone knew that but, they also knew that JJ loved the snow. She thought it was pretty and saw the beauty in every snowflake being different. Even though some states had snow as early as September the first snow of the year never failed to excite JJ. 

The team was currently wrapping up a case in San Diego, California and they planned on flying out early the next morning. The case had been a bummer like all the ones with kids are but they managed to save the last kid and arrest the unsub so they all counted it as a win. 

Emily stood up to stretch tired of filling out the final paperwork needed for the case when she noticed the snowflakes falling outside. She quickly reached over and laid her hand on JJ’s shoulder. 

“JJ look outside,” she said watching the blonde’s face light up as she noticed the snow. JJ quickly stood up to look out the small conference room window beaming at the sight of the snow-covered sidewalk. 

“That’s crazy, San Diego hasn’t seen measurable snow since 1967,” Spencer said amazed from the other side of the table. 

“Let’s go come on put your jackets on let’s go,” JJ said throwing her light hoodie on and tossing Emily the one she had brought. 

They all knew the light hoodies and zip-ups that they had brought with them wouldn’t do much to protect them from the cold outside but none of them were going to tell JJ that. 

It was an odd sight to watch six grown FBI agents throw on jackets and make their way outside just for a light snow but nobody was brave enough to say anything seeing as they came out on a favor from their police chief.

As soon as JJ got outside she threw her arms out to her side and looked up to the sky with a soft smile on her face. Derek quickly balled up as much snow as he could to make a small snowball and threw it at Spencer laughing as it broke apart on his chest. Hotch and Rossi watched with amusement as the three of them got into a small snowball fight. 

Emily threw her hands up in surrender a few minutes later lightly shivering as she made her way over to JJ who was still watching the snowfall. 

JJ turned around hearing someone walk up behind her and quickly opened her arms for Emily to huddle into. Emily tucked her hands into her pockets and let JJ wrap her arms around her. She immediately felt warmer but she couldn’t decide if that was just because JJ was hugging her or because JJ reminded her of home. She decided it was a combination of both and pulled back a little to quickly press her cold lips against JJ’s. 

“Em you didn’t have to come out here I know how much you hate the cold,” JJ said pressing another kiss to Emily’s nose. 

“And say no to seeing you this happy? Who could do that?” Emily asked pressing her cold nose into JJ’s shoulder. JJ laughed quietly looking around at the rest of her team, Hotch and Rossi were still standing by the doors both wearing content smiles as they looked on to the rest of the team and Derek was trying to teach Spencer how to make the ‘perfect’ snowball. After Spencer had given up Hotch suggested they all go back inside and finish packing up. 

They all made their way back inside ignoring the questioning looks from the local detectives and went back to packing up all their stuff from the case. As they left later that day it was still snowing and a few inches now covered the ground, making the usually busy city seem silent as everyone decided to stay in their house away from the cold. 

When they got back to the hotel Emily immediately went to take a hot shower to warm herself up and JJ pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Emily’s hoodie’s as she waited for Emily to get out. Once Emily was out of the shower they cuddled up in bed for the night and watched a few old episodes of Worst Cooks in America until they fell asleep.


End file.
